


Timestamps for Obsession With Cats

by destieldevotee



Series: Obsession With Cats [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel and Cats, Castiel's Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldevotee/pseuds/destieldevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for different moments in the relationship of Dean and Castiel from the one-shot I had written; Obsession With Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamps for Obsession With Cats

**Author's Note:**

> To make this more enjoyable, go read Obsession With Cats if you haven't already!! In this timestamp, it's around four months in Dean and Cas's relationship.

Dean never cared much about people’s birthday’s. He would celebrate Sam’s and his dad’s but he was never excited about his own. Just another year. Just another age.

But, today was Cas’s birthday and he was turning twenty-one. Dean wanted to make it special. He wanted to show Cas how much he means to him, show him how  _ thankful _ he is that Cas exists. He wanted to make it a good day for Cas and shower him with love and attention because Cas deserves that.

Dean had gotten up earlier than usual to wrap the presents that he had gotten him. It wasn’t much but it was something; he was sure Cas would love them. After showering and dressing in a blue button down flannel and jeans, he was heading out the door.

He sent a quick text to Cas telling him happy birthday and letting him know that he was on his way. Cas didn’t mind him coming over so soon.

Dean got to the dorms quickly. He hopped out of the car and headed over to Cas’s room. He only had to knock once before the door was opened; showing Cas on the other side.

“Hello Dean.” Cas beamed, letting him in then shutting the door.

“Hey, happy birthday baby.” Dean leaned in and caught his lips in a kiss while placing his hands on Cas’s waist. Cas immediately responded and winded his arms around Dean's’ back as he sweetly kissed back, lazily moving his lips along Dean’s.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips as they slightly parted, his breath fanning over Dean’s face.

“You’re welcome, now get ready birthday boy.” Dean pecked Cas’s lips once more before pulling back completely.  

Cas widened his eyes. “You planned something?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his adorable yet clueless boyfriend. “What? You thought I wouldn’t plan anything on your birthday? I’d never do that.”

Cas blushed and pursued his lips. “I was just surprised; I’m not used to people giving me special attention or going out of their way to celebrate my birthday.”

He grinned but felt his heart break a little as he remembered Cas wasn’t used to people making him feel special. Dean wanted to change that. “Well get used to it.”

Cas smiled then shuffled around his room as he changed out of his pajamas. Which, Dean noticed, consisted of cat pants and an over-sized t-shirt as usual. Dean couldn’t help but feel his affection for Cas growing. He was just too adorable; Dean loved it.

Cas got dressed into a sweater, which Dean learned that sweaters were Cas’s favorite, and tight-fitting jeans. Dean sat back on his bed and watched as he went around the room getting ready.

“So where are we going?” Cas called out from the bathroom.

“You’ll see.” Dean replied, smiling to himself.

Cas came out a few minutes later and crawled onto the bed beside Dean. He rested his head on his chest and stared up at him with affectionate blue eyes. Dean smiled down at Cas and ran his hand through his hair.

“I love you.”

Cas bit his lip and smiled. “I know; I love you too.”

Dean lay there for a couple more seconds, not wanting to leave the warmth of Cas’s bed and his body practically laying on top of Dean. He took any chance he could to be close with Cas.

Eventually he got up while dragging Cas with him, who slightly protested.

“Can’t we just lay here all day? I like snuggling with you.” Dean laughed and kissed Cas’s pouting lips. He wanted that too. Hell, he loved being all cuddled up next to Cas. It was the best feeling in the world. Dean loved cuddling before, but now he was addicted to it since he did it all the time with Cas.

“That’d be nice but you have a birthday to celebrate, I wanna make you feel special.”

He could tell how much those words meant to Cas, how good it made Cas feel.

“Okay, let’s go.” Cas smiled gratefully at him. Dean took Cas’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out the door once Cas made sure he had everything he needed.

Dean turned the key in the ignition and started the Impala once they got inside and shut the doors. They were on the road in no time.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked as he looked pleadingly at Dean.

Dean sighed in defeat then grinned at Cas, not being able to deny his request. “Our first stop on your birthday adventure is to the pet store.”

“Really?” Cas bounced in his seat excitedly.

“Yeah, I know how happy you get when you’re around cats and I wanna see you smile on your special day.” Dean said honestly, taking one hand off the wheel to squeeze Cas’s hand.

Cas squeezed back, from his seat Dean could see him grinning.

They parked and strode towards the store. Cas walked with an eager bounce in his steps. Once inside, Cas lead Dean over to the cats. He immediately opened one to bring out a pretty looking feline.

“This is a Bengal.” Cas informed, cradling the cat in his arms and staring down at it adoringly.

“She looks so majestic.” Dean commented while smiling and stroking the cat’s soft, short fur. The cat had bright and wide emerald eyes with swirled golden and black fur. Dean could see why Cas loved them so much.

“Yeah, isn’t she just gorgeous? I love Bengal’s.” Cas murmured.

Dean agreed.

They continued to pet the cat for a few moments before putting her back and grabbing another one. Cas picked out a white-furred cat this time.

“You wanna hold her?” Cas asked, offering the cat to Dean.

Dean couldn’t refuse, not when Cas was looking at him the way he was. His eyes, so happy and warm. Dean took the cat from Cas’s hands and held it in his arms.

“She’s so light.”

“Yeah. Isn’t this fun?”

Dean nodded while still petting the docile cat in his arms. “Yeah Cas, it’s awesome.”

Cas seemed pleased with that.

They pet and held a few more cats for about forty minutes. Cas talked to him about his favorite breeds and let him hold a few more. But Dean insisted, after the fourth one he held, that Cas should hold them since it was his day.

After the cats, they even held some guinea pigs and looked at some of the other animals. The whole time they were there and holding animals, Cas was smiling brightly.

That was all Dean wanted.

An hour passed and soon they were leaving, it took some convincing but Dean soon dragged Cas out of the store and away from the cats.

Dean still had a couple more things planned for the day.

“Where to next?” He heard Cas ask as they drove back onto the road. Dean grinned enthusiastically.

“Well… I know how much you love art so I’m taking you to a new art museum that opened a while ago.”

“You’re the best!” Cas exclaimed happily. Dean chuckled.

“I know. Like I said it makes you happy so I figured we’d go check it out.”

They arrived at the large building thirty-five minutes later. Cas practically jumped out of the car and grabbed Dean’s hand as he strode towards the entrance.

Once they paid for two tickets, Dean and Cas walked inside to start the tour around the art exhibits. Dean followed Cas as he leads him through each room, stopping for about ten or fifteen minutes as Cas observed the art and commented to Dean about the painting style, his opinion and thoughts on the painting and sometimes the painter too.

Dean listened and followed patiently, not minding at all.

“Oh Dean look at this painting!” Cas said from where he stood in front of a rather magnificent-looking canvas. Dean walked over and stared at it, his eyes flitting over the dried paint.

“It’s pretty.” Dean observed.

“Right? I just love how detailed and colorful it is. You can really see the emotion behind the image.” Cas ranted on, pointing out specific colors and swirls.

After that, they walked on and stopped in front of other various paintings and pieces of art. Dean was impressed. The paintings, sculptures and art in general was extravagant. He could see what Cas meant when he said that the artists put a lot of emotion into it or meanings.

They walked hand in hand through more exhibits. Cas had even gained a few ideas from some paintings he had seen.

“Hey Cas look at this one.” Dean waved his hands towards a painting on the wall. Cas looked and grinned.

“It’s so cute.” Cas said while chuckling.

It was a painting of people bodies with cat heads. Like a man-cat hybrid. They both found it amusing.

It was around four-thirty when they finally left the museum. There was a lot more art and rooms than Dean had expected, but he once again didn’t mind. Cas had a good time and Dean was glad. He enjoyed looking at the different pieces of art, they were impressive and stunning to look at.

“Alright, we’re gonna get some early dinner then head back to my apartment. That okay?” Dean stated then asked once they got back inside the car. He didn’t want to make it seem like Cas had no say in the things they did today. But Cas didn’t seem to mind that Dean had everything planned out.

“Great, I’m fine with that.”

Dean drove towards The Roadhouse, a popular diner that he had come to like.

“Dean! Where’ve you been?” He saw a mop of blonde hair heading towards him as he and Cas stepped inside.

“Hey Jo, it’s been a while. I’m here for my boyfriend’s birthday.” He waved towards Cas with his free hand, as the other was intertwined with Cas’s.

“Aw cute. Happy birthday!” Jo gushed while smiling at the two of them.

“Thank you.” Cas said shyly while blushing at the attention and slightly smiling.

Jo lead them to a booth in the back then set down some menu’s. “Would ya’ll like something to drink?”

Dean ordered a Pepsi while Cas ordered a Sprite. Jo nodded then told them she’d be back with their beverages in a minute.

“Know what you want?” Dean asked Cas, smiling over at him.

“I think I’m gonna have their burger.”

Dean grinned. “Oh you’ll love their burgers; you should get the bacon cheeseburger.”

“Okay.”

Jo came back with their drinks. Dean ordered two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and two milkshakes. One chocolate; one vanilla. Jo scribbled it down then said it’d be out soon.

Dean and Cas chatted while they waited for their food.

“Did you have fun today?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it was my favorite birthday by far. Thank you Dean.” Cas smiled and held Dean’s hand from across the table.

“You’re welcome, anything for you Cas.” Dean winked at him but stared lovingly.

The food came quickly and they dug in. Cas picked up his burger and bit into it then chewed. He immediately moaned with pleasure.

“This is delicious.”

“Told ya’.” Dean chuckled.

They ate their food and sipped their milkshakes in peace and intertwined their ankles under the table. Dean and Cas would catch each other’s glances and smile at each other endearingly all throughout dinner.

Once they were finished, Dean paid the bill. He waved bye to Jo and Ellen as they walked out the door. Dean tugged Cas towards the car then got inside.

“Alright, now to my apartment.”

Dean and Cas took the elevator up once they got there then walked through the door to Dean’s apartment. Dean threw his keys onto a small table then turned towards Cas. “Ready for your presents?”

“You got me something?”

Dean chuckled and pecked Cas’s cheek. “Yeah Cas, you’re worth spending money on.”

They walked over to the small living room area. Dean told Cas to sit on the couch as he went to his room to get the presents.

He came back in holding a large bag and a couple wrapped objects. Cas grinned when he saw them, a bit surprised that Dean got more than one thing.

“Alright, here ya’ go babe.” Dean set the bag and presents down on the coffee table in front of them. Cas smiled happily at Dean then grabbed one wrapped object to open. He tore the paper apart and chuckled at what was inside.

“Aw Dean, I love it.” It was a sweater with a cat wearing a sweater. Kind of like the painting they saw earlier. The cat head was connected to shoulders and a body with a cute red sweater.

“No problem Cas, I thought of you when I saw it and knew that you’d look adorable in it.”

Cas hugged Dean quickly then opened up another. The rest of the wrapped presents was a couple books, a mug and a CD.

When Cas picked up the disc, he looked at Dean curiously. “What’s this?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. “It’s a disc I made of songs that made me think of you. Or well us.”

Cas smiled softly. “That’s sweet Dean, I’ll listen to it every day.”

Dean didn’t feel embarrassed about it anymore.

Finally, Cas got to the large bag and pulled out the things. Inside were some sketching pencils, a canvas set, a drawing pad and some other art things. Then there was also a cat stuffed animal.

“Oh Dean thank you!” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in Dean’s neck. Dean immediately wrapped his muscled arms around Cas’s waist, bringing him close. He kissed the side of his head while softly stroking his side.

“You’re welcome, I knew you would like it.”

He felt Cas smiling. “I love it Dean, it was really thoughtful of you. In fact, everything you did for me today was amazing and sweet.”

Cas then pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes sincerely. Dean smiled and kissed his lips for a moment, unable to resist.

“It was no problem. Like I said, I wanted to make you happy and feel special. Today’s all about you babe.” Dean said when he pulled back, then winked flirtatiously.

“I’m flattered. That means a lot Dean.” Cas smiled and hugged him again.

“Okay, sit here. I have one more birthday gift.”

Cas squinted his eyes curiously but stayed sitting as Dean went to his room. He placed a few candles around the room then lit them carefully. He shut off the light, attempting to make it a romantic atmosphere.

The room was illuminated with light, slightly dim but had a soft lighting to it. Dean felt satisfied. He then went back out to where Cas was sitting, stroking the stuffed cat. Dean smiled.

“Okay, come with me.” He grabbed Cas’s hand then pulled him to his room. Cas gasped softly as he entered the room with Dean behind him, shutting the door.

“Dean…”

Dean walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you Cas and I… I want to make you feel special tonight. I wanna show you how much you mean to me.”

He kissed the side of Cas’s neck tenderly. Cas turned in his arms and stared into his eyes intensely, passionately. “I love you Dean.”

That was all that was said before Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, his lips connecting to Cas’s happily and slowly. He moved his lips with Cas’s soft ones, sucking and savoring. Their heads angled as their lips smacked together softly.

Cas wrapped his hands arounds Dean’s back and around his shoulders as Dean held Cas’s cheek lovingly. It was slow and sweet; yet deep and passionate at the same time. It was perfect just like every other time they kissed.

Dean moved Cas backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, then fell back onto it. Dean placed his hand on the Cas’s back to steady him as they fell onto the bed. Dean lay on top of Cas as they kissed more passionately. Their tongues tangled together as they tasted each other’s mouth.

Dean leaned away and breathlessly stared at Cas’s face. He looked amazing. Dean motioned for Cas to sit up slightly as he lifted his shirt up then threw it onto the ground. Dean would never get tired of the sight of Cas’s bare, lean and fit chest.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean whispered as he kissed down Cas’s jaw towards his neck then chest. He wanted to worship Cas, explore his body slowly and make him feel loved; pleasured.

He kissed down Cas’s chest, licking and sucking on various spots of skin. Dean loved his body. He got to the waistband of his jeans and unbuttoned then unzipped them, slowly pulling them down. Cas lifted his hips, staring at Dean as he pulled them off. Dean leaned back down and kissed Cas, running his hands across his chest and hair.

He continued the pattern. Kissing Cas’s face, sucking on his neck then tasting the skin on his chest and hips. He loved to run his hands up and down the smooth texture as he sucked on Cas’s hipbones. Not an inch of his body went untouched.

Dean kissed down to his boxers and pecked Cas’s already hard length. Cas was panting underneath him, whimpering and whispering Dean’s name.

He kissed down Cas’s thick thighs then back up while running his hands along the skin. Dean got back up to Cas’s face and made a trail of kisses from his jaw to his lips. He kissed him tenderly and lovingly.

“Dean please…” Cas whimpered when their lips parted.

“Patience baby, I wanna take my time with you. I wanna make love to you.”

Cas smiled up at him and ran his hand through Dean’s tousled hair. Dean pecked his forehead.

“Okay, but you’re wearing too many clothes. I wanna touch you Dean.”

Dean chuckled and leaned up to tug his shirt off. He leaned back down and kissed Cas as he felt his hands running up and down his chest. Dean shivered from pleasure. He kissed his way down Cas’s body again until he got to his tented and wet boxers.

Slowly, Dean tugged them down while looking at Cas in the eyes. Cas stared back; his eyes trusting and full of love and lust. So many emotions swirling and mixing together in those pretty blue eyes.

Dean tugged the boxers off then took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Cas was laying on Dean’s bed, looking so amazing. His cock was hard and leaking, his lips were red from kissing and his eyes soft and lustful. His chest was sweating; heaving.

It was a beautiful and stunning sight to Dean; the greatest piece of art Dean has ever seen.

Dean leaned down and peppered kisses along Cas’s pelvis, then kissed the head of his dick. Cas moaned lowly. Dean kissed down Cas’s length, then sucked and licked on the skin. He savored the salty and Cas-like taste.

After a moment of pleasurable teasing, he took Cas’s dick in his mouth and sucked for a few moments, enjoying the incredible noises that were coming out of Cas’s mouth. He sucked slowly, running his hands along Cas’s hips soothingly. Cas writhed beneath him and ran his hands through Dean’s hair.

Dean pulled his mouth off after a few moments then jacked Cas’s cock for a few seconds, watching as Cas’s head was thrown back, his mouth hung open.

He took his hand off after stroking Cas’s length for a few seconds then sat up on his knees to unbutton his own jeans. Cas watched his every movement.

Dean threw off his jeans, slightly groaning as his dick was released from the tight enclosed pressure. He felt tempted to palm his hardness but resisted. Tonight was about Cas; about making Cas feel good.

Dean leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his hand then rubbed them together. He leaned down to kiss Cas as his fingers found his hole and teased his rim. Cas moaned and panted.

Dean pushed a finger in slowly, he felt Cas’s muscles clenching then loosening around his finger. Dean started slowly pumping, watching Cas’s face. He was biting his lip, his face scrunched in pleasure. Dean pushed another finger in, then slowly thrusted them in and out of Cas.

He knew when he hit Cas’s sweet spot when his fingers swiped over a certain spot, then Cas moaned out loudly with pleasure. Dean made sure to hit the spot a few more times; entranced by Cas’s reactions. He loved them.

After he took his fingers out, he ran his hands along Cas’s body as he leaned down and breathed into Cas’s lubricated hole. He swiped his tongue along the rim then pushed it in. Dean took a few moments to taste Cas and thrust his tongue in and out of Cas’s ass.

Cas didn’t seem to mind getting rimmed from the moans and groans he was making.

Dean pulled back and licked his lips. He leaned down and moved his lips with Cas’s, sucking on his plump and soft lips.

He then leaned up and slid his boxers down and pulled them off. His hard dick slapped against his stomach, pre-cum already leaking out of the tip. He was so turned on.

He could feel Cas watching him as he squirted some lube onto his hand then stroked his cock a few times, moaning from the pleasurable feeling.

Dean kissed Cas’s shoulders then neck and lips. He ran a hand through Cas’s hair. “Love you… So much.”

Dean buried his head in Cas’s neck as he slowly pushed into Cas. He groaned at the feeling of the tip pushing past the rim. He could feel Cas shaking beneath him, whimpering and murmuring his name and different noises.

Dean pushed all the way in. Cas clenched around his length hotly. Dean kissed Cas lovingly and passionately as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Cas, his slick cock hitting all the right spots. Dean panted and rested his hands on the sheets beside Cas’s hips.

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s biceps and arms then up and down his back. They touched and kissed as Dean slowly and deeply thrust into Cas, never breaking the gentle rhythm; never going too rough.

He didn’t want this time to be rough and fast. He wanted to go slow, take his time and be gentle with Cas.

Dean smacked his lips with Cas’s as he didn’t stop his thrusts, Cas kissed back, having to pause and moan or pant into his mouth. Dean’s hands moved across Cas’s hips and chest, stroking Cas lovingly.

“Oh Dean… Love you.” Cas croaked out, breathing heavily.

Dean murmured back to Cas, whispering in his how much he loves him; how much he means to him. He thrusted deep into Cas, hitting his prostate multiple times and swelling with pride when Cas yelled out in pleasure.

The bed slightly groaned and squeaked with the movement of Cas’s hips and Dean’s deep and gentle thrusts. Their breaths were loud; their moans and grunts deep and filled with pleasure. They didn’t talk much except for the occasional “love you “ or “oh god” and “fucks.”

Dean and Cas murmured and chanted each other’s names softly.

Dean gripped Cas’s neglected cock and stroked as they climbed higher to orgasm. Dean thrusted a bit deeper but not too hard. He treated Cas gently and lovingly; nothing was rushed or hurried.

Dean groaned as he felt the heat and pleasure rising in his groin. He was close; so close. Cas was right there with him, chanting Dean’s name and moaning loudly. The mattress bounced as they moved in sync with each other.

Dean leaned down and swallowed Cas’s words as he kissed him passionately and hard. Their mouths moved desperately. Dean’s hand stroked Cas’s cock, his thumb rubbing the tip occasionally and his wrist twisting expertly. Cas suddenly came with a groan, spilling and shooting his cum all over Dean’s hand and over his own chest.

Dean moaned at the sight and took his hand away from Cas’s limp cock as he focused on thrusting into Cas. He sucked on Cas’s neck then lips. His hands clutched the sheets then found their way to Cas’s hands. Their fingers intertwined, their hands squeezed and gripped one another’s.

“Oh Cas… Fuck ‘m gonna come.”

Dean came inside of Cas, his cum shooting out in spurts and slightly leaking out of Cas’s hole or onto Dean’s dick; still inside of Cas.

Dean slowed, his thrusts soon coming to a stop as he panted on top of Cas. Their hands were still in a tight grip above Cas’s head. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s and caught his breath. Even when they slowly and gently made love; Dean was still out of breath. It still drained him of energy.

Dean closed his eyes then opened them again. He moved his hands to run up and down Cas’s arms slowly. They lay there together for a few minutes; neither wanting to move. Dean was now soft and limp inside of Cas.

He groaned as he pulled out. A dollop of cum leaked out of Cas.

“I love you Cas. That was so incredible.” Dean mumbled into Cas’s skin while he peppered it with small kisses.

“Yes, it was very intimate and pleasurable.” Cas agreed; his hand moving to rest on top of Dean’s. “I love you Dean.”

Dean mumbled a reply then moved off of Cas to lay beside him. “C’mere.”

Cas moved into his arms; both were too tired to move and clean up. Dean’s arms winded around Cas’s body and held him tenderly while kissing the top of his head. Cas then rested his head on top of Dean’s warm and still sweaty chest.

“So, was this a good birthday?” Dean asked, though he knew the answer.

“The best; it was incredible. Especially since I spent it with you.” Cas answered honestly, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck. Dean sighed happily and smiled; his arms rubbing Cas’s skin.

“Good; I’m glad.” They kissed again.

They lay there together and eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms with their cum sticking to their bodies and the sheets. Neither cared nor minded though. Both never wanted to move; wanting to stay in that position forever.

Right before they fell asleep, a single thought ran through both their minds at once.

_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _


End file.
